User talk:Aimzzz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the D'riss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, Thanks for you edits on the Deck of Dragons page, Aimzzz. Funnily enough, I was about to add references to the same page for Tattersail's readings when I saw your edits :-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:04, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Fan art suggestion Thanks for your suggestion, Aimzzz. I have added the image to the current suggestions list on the forum thread. If all nominations have the same number of votes, I normally roll a dice to decide which one goes next. Glad to hear that you are finding the site useful. Don't thank me though... the person who started it originally, is no longer around, but it was Jade Raven who adopted the inactive site and got things going again. I came here, same as you, looking for some info and made the mistake of editing a bit... then a bit more... and then... well, it's a great way get a Malazan fix as an alternative to just another regular re-read. As you are reading the books do shout if you notice any mistakes in the Wiki entries. Especially amongst the older entries, there are a few which were obviously made from memory. Also, any additions of references for current or new entries are extremely welcome. Enjoy the rest of the series! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) In reply to your messages... Hi Aimzzz, good to see you again. Ref. error on the page for Kurald Emurlahn... Thanks for the heads-up on this one. Not sure how I put that there. Certainly not intentionally. Anyway, it's fixed now. Ref. Navigation links on the main page... May not be able to get to that until later in the week. Got a few busy days ahead. Ref. Edgewalker... The Dramatis Personae listings are a record of their appearance in the books and as such not meant to contain any additional information, so I hope you won't take it amiss that I will have to remove those additions. Do feel free to add info to Edgewalkers page though. If you don't have page numbers, don't worry, just Chapter no will do. I'll add page numbers when I get a chance at a later date. Main thing is that you don't just add something that you vaguely remember. Hope this helps. Sorry to be so brief but alas, got to get some sleep soon! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Navigation links Hello again, Aimzzz, I had a look at your request re navigation links. Unfortunately, that's a bit beyond my skills with editing. I am not sure how many changes would be possible, as there are limitations on what you can do with that side imposed by Wikia, but it would involve making changes in the actual site set-up which is... well, complicated. Do you know that you can use the search bar to access the categories? If you want to look up places for example, you only need to put 'locations' into the search field. For people it's 'individuals' and for races it's 'category:races'. Same with all the other categories. In many cases just entering the name will do, in others like for races, you'll need to add the 'category:' bit as the search result might default to a page by that name. I very rarely use the category search. Are you using MonoBook or default skin when viewing the Wiki? I am on MonoBook and get prompts when I enter the beginning of names in the search bar which is useful. Sorry I can't be of more help. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:33, April 2, 2015 (UTC) editing Noooooo.... no, I mean, please, don't run edits by me first. Please, just go ahead. I am checking new entries anyway and it's no problem. Thanks for checking my edit by the way. Spelling mistake on the front page is definitely not good, lol. I suppose as you are listening to the audio versions, you wouldn't know, but yes, all the books have a Dramatis Personae section which is what we have copied across. Maybe we should think of adding an additional 'not covered in book DP' section.... Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:01, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Tiste relationships Hi Aimzzz, Bit ahead of you in the timezone - your guess of UK was spot on. At the moment, we don't really have enough info to say for definite what the relationship between Nimander and Phaed is. Maybe one of the Kharkanas books will shed more light on it. In the meantime, I have amended the entries for Nimander and Phaed to reflect the ambiguity of that relationship and added the reference for the father/daughter theory. I haven't got the reference sources for the brother/sister theory at hand but will add those when I come across them. Of course, if you happen to be able to lay your hands on the relevant pages, it would be great if you could add them :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:54, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for that, Aimzzz. Was pushed for time and just added/changed what I could. I think the Nimander/Rake relationship is less disputed than the others. :This thread on the forum discusses it a bit but as it is on the Reaper's Gale board, doesn't include much info from later: :Tiste Andii family tree inconsistencies :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:00, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Dev'ad Anan Tol Don't worry, same kind of thing has happened to me as well. I don't think the page contains any false info, so unless you come across anything to the contrary, I think leave it as you've got it now. Sometimes, things in the books do contradict each other. If that is the case then we should list both versions and leave it up to users to decide which one they want to declare a printing mistake. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:28, April 10, 2015 (UTC) vethbela I changed the lay-out slightly, trying to make sure that anything potentially only applying to Badan's own weapon was separated out from the general description. What do you think? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:20, April 13, 2015 (UTC) : You aren't creating work - I shall totally ignore any comments like that in future :) : When I looked at the page for the blade, the info didn't really state if it was a traditional name or if it was given by Badan to his own. So I dug out the books and, thanks to a reference about Badan on a totally different page, was able to find the relevant pages pretty quick. Incidentally, it was great to reap the benefit of the legwork I had done on that other page! As you know, once you start looking, one thing leads to another, so yeah, it turned into more than just adding a reference. :Unfortunately, there are a lot of wiki entries which are to say the least a bit on the vague side and when there is a lack of source references it is difficult to know what is right and what is just an assumption made by a previous editor. By the way, I did realize that you had simply re-phrased what was there as I have done the same thing many times myself. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:05, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Ice Hold I think you're right, amalgamating them might be better. I have raised the question on the forum to see what users might prefer. By the way, thanks for nominating an image (assume that it's you, not someone stealing your name!). Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:12, April 17, 2015 (UTC) o_O Enjoy the ride, as they say, and no, I won't tell you what Kruppe does next but I promise you, the re-reading is even better so don't leave it too long! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:14, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Categories Hi Aimzzz. I have changed the categories for your new pages from 'Human' to 'Tiste'. I don't think humans were around in that place :) Not sure if I got them all, only noticed it earlier. I am guessing you are using C&P for the bottom section and once your template is off... Talking of which... keep an eye out for the accuracy of my references. Again, I use C&P a lot and change the details and I have caught myself before forgetting to change the chapter number or maybe the book title... anyway... just bear that in mind if your are following the reference links and correct them or tell me if you find non-working ones. Hopefully, the majority will be ok. On another note... you may have noticed your nomination is on the front page. Hope you like! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:01, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hostages Hi there, Ref: Soletaken - yes, it would be classed as both Soletaken and Human, Tiste or whichever Ref: Hostage - the page is specifically about the title of Hostage as used in the context of Tiste customs. It was a mutual arrangement which bears little resemblance to what we would call a hostage and so I reckon the page should stay as it is. If there was a hostage situation a la modern world anywhere else (can't think of one off hand) then we would not need to have a page on that any more than we have pages for, let's say, mountain or soul. I imaging that the next couple of books will add a lot to the Tiste Hostage page! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Kadaspala Regards your question on the Kadaspala page - We don't currently have any provision for removing spoilers from infoboxes (see Whiskeyjack for example) and the location of the infobox is laid down in the lay-out guide. When all is said and done, whilst we try and make it spoiler friendly, the Wiki is first and foremost meant to be an info source and the more important bit is that all the information is displayed in a consistent format. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:43, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Editing Difference between minor and major? No idea if there are any guidelines for that. Go by instinct :) Looking at the editing history is quite interesting, isn't it?! It's obviously a fairly complex program that analyses the differences. When you re-position/add larger sections they show up in green and have the little + symbol added whereas individual changes within a text are in red - I think. Talking about the Challice page - your edits have greatly improved the page :) I have re-positioned the spoiler tag, because the book titles themselves should warn anyone away who has not yet read that far to beware of spoilers ahead. We only really separately mark the death of major characters. Not sure she qualifies as such but it isn't a hard and fast rule so I have left it there. I am really pleased about even the smallest contribution and in heaven when people add references :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for keeping things going during my absence, Aimzzz :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Malazan 'density' So agree with your comments about density and not being able to get into other stuff after the MBotF. That's the trouble when you get used to the highest standards... it's difficult to settle for less. We can only hope that SE and ICE will carry on writing Malazan books forever. Good choice on the pic of the week although I have to tell you, strictly between you and me of course ;) there were nominations - if you take a look at the first post of the thread, you'll find the current list. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:34, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Apt and referencing Looks good to me, Aimzzz. Definite improvement on what was there before :) Regarding references - there can never be too many or should I say, we are a long way away from having enough - and anything is better than nothing. If a reference is for a specific bit within a longer sentence which contains a lot of other info then I might add one reference right after that bit and add the reference for the rest of the info at the end of the sentence. If the reference is just for that sentence and there are preceding sentences in the same paragraph not covered by the reference, then I'll probably add it before the full-stop. If the reference covers the whole paragraph or preceding sentences are already referenced, then I normally add it after the full-stop. If a reference applies to the whole paragraph, then tag it onto the end. I sometimes separate out information into two sentences to be able to reference each one separately. You also need to be careful if you edit stuff that has already been referenced to make sure you don't separate the info from it's reference. If I use the same reference several times on a page then I name one and use the abbreviated name code for the rest. See Paran's page for examples. It may seem a bit of a minefield but as long as we keep in mind that the most important aspect is to give correct facts which can be checked against the original then I think we'll be ok. Hope you can make sense of all of that! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:34, May 21, 2015 (UTC) New features on main page Thanks for the in-depth observations, Aimzzz. The votes disappeared when I had to edit the poll - the edit was rather crucial as I had missed out House of Chains, oophs! So that problem should be sorted. I noticed the same thing about the slide show - not sure yet how to fix that. In the meantime, there is still the maps link in the navigation bar to fall back on. Still, would be good to get it sorted out. Reference message, no hurry, just let me know whenever :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:10, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ref poll Yeah, hard to choose. I went for The Bonehunters, only because there are some bits in it which I just love re-reading again and again - the whole sequence of the tunneling under the city - Grub through Keneb holding up the entire fleet - I love the reaction of his fellow officers, lol. Then when they spot the survivors - the disbelief, the relief, the elation... you can feel it oozing from the pages. I feel awed that SE can pile on scenes that evoke such deep resonance again and again... I know everyone says that he grew as a writer but to be honest, GotM is just as epic as tCG. Sure he probably improved technically but from a story point of view... doing the word for word edit, I keep thinking 'wow'. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:32, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Azath House Looks good to me. Funny you should be editing that page, Aimzzz. Only a few hours ago, I was looking at the section in Memories of Ice where Silverfox explains to Paran that she thinks he is the Master of the Deck. There is quite a bit about the Azath in that section and I was going to take a look at the page later. Great minds think alike, they say ;-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Heard of the WAM score? Thought this might interest you if you don't already know about it: http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=&date=&langCode=&searchPhrase=malazan Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Azath That's why I am pushing so much for referencing. I have come across quite a few things which were either completely false or distorting the facts. If you find something you are sure is wrong, delete it (but be totally sure about it). If you are doubtful but not 100% sure, just add the 'citation needed' code { { C n } } at the end of the passage. That will hopefully indicate to anyone using the Wiki to treat that info with a dose of suspicion. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Image of the week Have left you a couple of messages on the forum about how it works etc. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:09, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'll be on the computer doing some work so if you have any questions, hopefully you'll get an answer before you go blue in the face! :And yes, the suggestions on the OP are the current ones :) :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:01, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Changing image Hi Aimzzz, will you be changing the image soon? I could still do this one if you are busy. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:20, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Telab I have created a sub-category for clothing under items :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Image of the week I have slightly re-phrased the link wording - hope you don't mind. Have also re-sized the image a little bit. If images are too big, they cause trouble for people with small screen devices. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Copper............face..........s I think your reason for copper-faces is sound. Just make a mention of the variations in spelling. I'll add re-directs for the other ones. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :No, leave the title. I have created re-directs for all the different spellings so people should be able to find the page without problem. :You're probably right about SE not doing the DM's. Probably the job of a copy editor/proof reader or someone like that :) :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:14, June 29, 2015 (UTC) category sorting Check your mail for news!!! :Forgot to say that Deadhouse Gates is done, but you may already have seen that. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:06, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Chapter categories Three rounds of cheers for finishing that mammoth task!!!! Have you checked the Recent Changes tab? You need to load 500 to see them all! And providing the icing on the cake, johntocaelpiano has added the rest of the summary for Chapter 15. Between the three of us, a this rate, we should be finished with this wiki by Christmas!! Thanks for your hard work today, Aimzzz- as for having the idea for it in the first place though... I'll lay in energy bars before I look at your next idea!!!! ;-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:50, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Link on home page Ooophs, forgot that it is for poll and nomination. Well, if one could get links on one line, one could add both but best to leave as is, I guess. Thanks for spotting that! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:49, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Dujek's Command Tent Check out Dujek's Command Tent :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:16, July 22, 2015 (UTC) spoiler warning Good call on the removal. Not a major character by any means and entry is so short that spoiler warning wouldn't really do any good anyway as everything can be taken in at a glance. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:02, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Copying info from one page to another If all the info is relevant and fits? As far as I am concerned, whoever invented C&P is on my BEST FRIEND FOREVER list!!! Obviously, one does have to pay attention when copying references... ;) Actually, I was thinking we ought to add that to the tips section in DCT. Forgetting to change chapter numbers has happened to me once or twice as well :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC)